Naruko and Haku
by Preci LV
Summary: Think of the Naruto characters but in different genders... Anyway, Naruko gets herself into a mess but Haku rescues her, much to his displeasure.
1. Naruko and Haku

I was looking so pretty with my long ponytails and face whiskers. I pose in front of my long mirror in my room. I strut in my short black leggings and orange tank-top. I put on my ninja sandals and was about to go on some crazy prank war with Kat and Shannon. I jumped out of the window and was jumping from roof to roof but stopped as I saw Haku. I was looking at him from the roof. He was walking with his younger brother, Hiashi Jr and their snarky cousin, Nellie. She really irks me with her attitude and long brownish-black hair always in a ponytail. I hop over there, without injuring myself of course, and waved at them. They waved back, except for Nellie of course. Figuring that she was still sour from our Chunin fight. I didn't blame her.

"So, Haku...where's my wedding ring...?", I say with a joking tone in my voice.

Hiashi Jr laughed in silent.

"Don't know what you're talking 'bout, Naruko."

I roll my eyes. "Liar."

He rolls his eyes back. Hiashi Jr breaks the awkward silence by sticking his tongue at me. I push him and he grabs my leg.

"You dumb ass!"

Hiashi laughs and I get up and brush myself off. Hiashi holds his hand up. I scoff at him. Like I feel like helping him up!

"C'mon, Naruko! You know you love me!"

"I do..."

I help him up. Nellie glared at me and walks away, mumbling, "Stupid bitch." under her breath.

"Bitch, don't make me fight you!"

"Fight me then, whore."

She stands still as I try to punch her, but she ends up tripping me. I fall and scrape my knee. Haku goes to my aide and rubs some ointment on them. I playfully batted my eyelashes at him. He rolls his eyes and says, "Will you EVER grow up?"

"Don't TELL me what to do...you ain't my father...!"

Haku was done. I get up and walk away.

"Uhhh... _you're welcome_!", yells Haku.

I turn around and smirk at him then I was on my way. Being flirty was super mega fun...especially if I'm being flirty to a desperate lovesick dunce like Haku. Haku growls at my arrogance while Hiashi laughs and Nellie scoffs.


	2. Naruko Bumps into Konan

"Ow...OW! Stop it, Kat! I'm already DEAD!"

Shannon Aburame was lying on the ground in the training field, crying out for help as her best friend, Kathy Inuzuka was pelting her with paintballs. Kat was smiling like a villain and kept pelting her vegan friend with paintballs.

"Respect me, peasant! I'm your motherfucking QUEEN!"

"Ugh...OKAY! You're so fucking annoying sometimes, ya know?!"

"Hey! I thought good girls don't swear!", Kat says jokingly.

Shannon gets up and grabs her paint gun, hitting Kat back. Kat gets angry playfully and chases her around. They stop as they see me come their way. I had my paint gun and orange goggles ready for their paintball war. Kat puts her hands on her hips.

"Where the fuck have your bitch ass been?!"

"Oh, stop it! I ran into your comrade and his stuck-up bitch of a cousin of his and his little brother!"

"Probably was too busy doing your flirty thing you do...", mumbles Shannon.

I scoff at Shannon's negativity and hit her with my orange paintballs. She flops like a basketball and clutches her heart like she was dying.

"Nooooo! Oh nooooo! I'm hit! I've been...SHOT! I'm dying! I'm _dying_!"

Kat runs to her friend's side and yells at me. "You little bitch! You killed my munchkin!"

"Shannon's FAKING!"

"Kat...I think I see the light...the poor light...!"

"Good job, Naruko!"

"Whatever! I'm outta here!"

I storm off. I didn't have time to deal with this shit! I was back in the village and was about to go to Ichiraku's Ramen. As I go inside, I see old Man Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame cooking up a storm!

"Is the Queen of England in town?", I joked.

Teuchi laughed and said, "I wish!"

Ayame says, "There's an important Kage meeting in the office today, so we're making them ramen for lunch."

"Uuuugghhhh! Must be BOOORRRRIIIINNNGGG!"

"Says the girl who wants to Hokage one day...", jokes Teuchi.

I roll my eyes jokingly and decide to leave if they were busy, but they stop me and give me ramen. As I ate happily, a guy sits next to me and orders. I look up from my bowl and saw Haku sitting next to me. He looks at me and groans.

"Of course I have to bump into you..."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean, Naruko."

"No. I don't. Why don't you tell me."

"You're _incredibly_ annoying. And you have this ANNOYING habit of being irritating."

I frown at him. Teuchi eyes Haku with anger. Ayame looks at all of us and says, "Well, okay now...let's not fight here...this is supposed to be a classy establishment. Let's all clam down and-"

"Ayame, please! He's like this ALL the time! He's too CHICKEN to admit he's IN LOVE with me!"

Haku bangs his bowl down, pays and leaves. I follow him, making chicken noises at him.

"Do you have to be so obnoxious?!"

"Do you have to be so love-struck?"

"Fuck off, Uzumaki!"

"Whatever, Hyuga!"

We both storm away from each other. He was lucky I didn't come up at him and punch him. I walk into my house, only to find it in a mess! I saw that most of my furniture was destroyed! I growl because I suspect that Haku had something to do with this. Before I storm off, I stop to think. He couldn't have done it. But still...maybe he did it when I was out. But, Haku wouldn't do anything like that. I try to fix my stuff and relax but it was hard picking up the heavy stuff. I put that stuff off until later for I was too tired and mad. I sit on the floor in the middle of the living room and sighed. Now I also weep in secret. I have a feeling that some of the villagers did this. Even when I defeated Pain...I'm only sixteen, almost seventeen...they still don't trust me...well some of them...I punch the wall in frustration and cry out in pain. Someone knocks on the door. I open it and saw a tall figure with a black cloak with red designs on it. She had her blue hair in a bun and was staring at me with her amber eyes. I look at her and scoffed.

"What do you want?"

"I want you."

"WHAT?! Gross, much?!"

She sighs. "You ARE a pain."

"Am not! Leave me alone, will ya? I'm trying to fix my fucking shit, if you haven't notice!"

She smirks.

"Wait...YOU messed up MY house?!"

I stop talking as I saw the pattern of her cloak. I gasp. Akatsuki. FUCK! I try to run away but she grabs me and takes off with me. I bite her arm but quickly spit out the taste. Paper. We were up in the air as she was flying using paper wings. I stare in the sky then hatched up an idea. I manage to get my hands free and untie my ninja headband in secret and watched it fall, hoping someone would find it and save me.


	3. Haku to the Rescue

Haku was walking back to his house, feeling bad for what happened earlier. He thought about apologizing, but shook his head.

 _Why do I have to be the one to apologize? She never apologizes to me! She's such a bitch...an annoying...little...no. Even though she's a pain, she's kinda fun to just hang out with._

He stumbles upon something. He picks it up and realizes what it was.

 _Whose headband is this...? Wait...oh no...*sigh*...Naruko..._

He holds on to the headband and sighs.

 _Out of all of the people...why did Naruko had to get herself into so much trouble?!_

Haku approaches his teammates. Kat sniffs the headband and asks, "Why the hell do you have Naruko's headband?"

"Probably he's keeping it as a little souvenir...", jokes Shannon.

"Shut the hell up, Shannon..."

"Don't talk to her like that! Right, Abbey?"

Kat's dog and friend, Abbey was as big as her almost and barks at him. Haku sighs and leaves, muttering, "You girls aren't no type of fucking help."

Kat managed to overhear and slaps him.

"OW! Damn, Kat!", he says, rubbing his cheek. Kat growls and scoffs. "Serves you right for being a dumb ass."

He rolls his eyes and leaves.

"Gonna save your girl?", jokes Shannon. Kat laughs. He stops and smirks at them. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."


	4. Saviors

We were off in the middle of nowhere. I'm guessing it was one of those stupid Akatsuki hideouts. She pushes me inside the hideout and ties me up. I didn't care, at first, for the stupid villagers trashed my house. Shit. I forgot about Haku. Hiashi Jr. My teammates, Sonya Uchiha and Sid Haruno. I sigh as I thought of them. Maybe I shouldn't think about Sonya. She not only was my enemy...she's my sister. A sister who I lost to hatred and deception. I sigh as I get tied up from my arms and legs. Someone came in, checking Konan to see if she caught me. He sees me. Ugh...Kisame. His ugly shark face and blue sickly skin. I growl at them both.

"Wait 'til I get outta here! You will ALL pay!"

They laugh at me. I swear at them "Fuck you guys!" Kisame aims his spiky sword at me. I grimace at first. Fuck...someone rescue me...

* * *

Kat was riding on Abbey while Shannon was riding on her wolf, Hector, which she can summon (don't ask). Haku was hopping from tree-limb to tree-limb. Kat stops to sniff around. She picks up my scent and heads out to the hideout. Shannon stops her.

"Dude...this is freaky...shouldn't we get more help?"

"Shay, please! We GOTS this! We're Team 8...what's the WORST that could happen?"

"Uhhh...us losing.", says Haku, being a total bummer.

"If you don't shut your dumb ass up...", threatens Kat.

"Shh.", says Shannon. "Listen."

They hear some murmurs. They came into the hideout I was in. Shannon listens in carefully. She nods at them. She motions her hand to signal them to go in. Kat kicks the door down and says, "Akatsuki shit! Surrender now or else you'll have to deal with Team 8!" I look at them and sigh. "Kat, stop showing off!", I yell. Kat responds, "This is the thanks we get?! Fuck it, Uzumaki!" I smirk at her and stick my tongue out. Haku sighs as he tries to untie me. Konan grabs his collar and throws him to the ground. He grimaces. I manage to cut the rope and help Haku.

"No, Naruko. It's okay."

"Stop being a hero, Haku! You need help."

"I'm fine!"

"Ugh, you act like Sonya!"

I cover my mouth.

"Sonya's nothing LIKE me! She's a convict!"

"Shut up!"

"Will you two stop arguing and HELP us?!", asks Shannon as she was fighting Kisame and kicks the sword out his hands while Kat found a tree-limb (which she coincidentally broke off) and beats him with it.

"Back! Off! You! Creepy! Old! Man!", she screams.

Shannon had to pry the limb out her hands.

"Dude! You're done!", she says.

Kat sweats and cheers. "Fuck yeah I'm done!"

I high-five my friends and look around for Konan. Disappeared.

"C'mon, ya eggheads! Let's go home and Naruko...PAINTBALL WAR!"

She and Shay ran out. Well...Shannon chasing after Kat.

"Kat, wait! We need to stick together!" Abbey and Hector shook their heads and went after their masters. I was walking with Haku, not surprising. We look at each other.

"Thanks, Haku. For. You know.."

"Yea...no prob."

We blush.

"Soooo...wanna join us for paintball war?"

"Why would I partake in a babyish activity?"

I put my hands on my hips. "Shut the hell up, Hyuga."

"Whatever, Uzumaki." He smirks at me. I pinch his butt and ran.

"You're dead, kid!" He says as he chases me.


	5. Love in the Air?

I manage to get my house fixed, better than ever, thanks to Haku's dumb ass. He didn't wanna do it at first, but with some lip-pouting and flirty attitude, I was able to convince him. As we were done, we sat on my couch. I tie my orange bandana to my long blonde hair and put my legs on his lap. He brushes them off. I put them back up. I laugh as I sense his anger. He glares at me.

"Do you have to be so annoying?"

"Sonya asks me the same question."

"And?"

" _And_ I always SAY shut the fuck up and mind your damn business."

He rolls his eyes. "Typical of you to say that."

I laugh at him and pull him.

"Hey, hey there, Naruko! What are you doing?"

"Being me.", I say with a smile as I drag him into my room. I push him against my dresser. I feel his timidity showing. He tries to push me away, but deep down I know he likes it. I wrap my arms around his neck. He tenses for a minute as he looks into my blue eyes. His lavender-white eyes were adorable, I do admit that. I kiss him. He was confused at first. I was feeling his arms and kissing him. He didn't push me away. I pull him again and we end up on my bed. I take off my shirt, revealing my chest to him. He was intimidated by my lacy black bra. I kiss him again, but he hesitates. He gets off of me.

"Naruko...stop it. I know what you're trying to do. It won't work."

"It was before."

He blushed then shook his head. He turns to leaves then says, "Sometimes...you're a nuisance."


	6. A Happy Hookup?

I was stunned at him. As I put back on my shirt, I chase after him. I find him sitting in one of his favorite restaurants. I tap on his shoulder as he has his headphones on. He takes one of them and groans as he sees me.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sure, you are."

"I AM, Haku!"

"Is someone paying you to apologize?"

THE NERVE OF HIM!

"WHAT?! Why would I need to be _bribed_ to apologize?!"

"Shhh! You're making a scene!"

Everyone was looking at us.

"So what! Who fuckin' cares?! Like anyone in this fuckin' gives a fuck 'bout me!"

Haku sighs as he gets up and pulls me outside.

"Get your hands off me! I need JUSTICE!"

He sighs as we left. I snatch my arm away from his grasp.

"Fuck you, Hyuga."

"Same to you."

"At least I AM apologizing!"

"Mmm."

"What does 'mmm' MEAN?!"

"Means what it means."

"You know you're a jerk!", I say as I got tears in my eyes. Haku looked as if he didn't care. I was pissed. "You're a jerk, Haku Hyuga...you never even CARED about me...you-"

"If I didn't CARE, I wouldn't have Kat and Shannon come with me to rescue you!"

I look at him with disbelief.

"It's true."

"Don't lie to yourself."

"I should say that to you."

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

I leave. I was too tired. I didn't want to stress with Haku like I'm doing right now. He grabs me and kisses me.

"Why the change of heart?"

He shrugs. I look as if I'm seeing him for the first time. He fells my body and I enjoy every minute of it. I take his hand. He smirks.

"Shall we resume our love back in your place?", he asks.

I eye him and smirk. "Maybe...if you're man enough..."


	7. What is Love?

I couldn't take it. His body was hot up under me. I was in love with it. But yet, I didn't understand. Why the sudden change? Our clothes were scattered all over the floor. His body was on top of mines. He kept kissing my neck. It was feeling so good! He was whispering in my ear.

"Do you like it?"

I nod my head. "Don't stop. Please."

He keeps pushing up inside me and I was loving it...but hating it. Did I really want to feel like this? I nearly panic when Haku said, "Your moans are really driving me wild...makes me wanna fuck you some more..."

I nearly sat up, eventually head-butting him on accident. We rub our foreheads. I wanted to get out of bed but, I didn't want to let Haku see me. I cover my chest and said, "Haku...maybe we shouldn't...do this."

He frowns. "I thought this was what you wanted.."

"I mean-like-I like you...but we're only sixteen."

He frowns hard and gets upset. "How the hell are you gonna play with my emotions like that, Naruko?! HOW?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Fuck your apologies!"

"Haku-"

"Shut it!"

He gets up to put his clothes back on and leaves, slamming the door behind him. I cringe at the sound and sighed. I didn't mean to hurt him...I was gonna tell him...I'm scared. I'm scared to love him...

 **To be continued.**


End file.
